graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwa miecze
Dwa miecze (ang. Two Swords) – pierwszy odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 13 kwietnia 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 14 kwietnia 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis mały|lewo|Przekuwanie Lodu. Tywin Lannister zleca stopienie miecza rodowego Starków, Lodu, należącego do Eddarda Starka, na dwa mniejsze. Lord Tywin przygląda się procesowi, po czym pali pochwę miecza z wilczej skóry. Tywin prezentuje jeden z mieczy swojemu synowi Jaimemu. Ten jest pod wrażeniem oręża, gdyż Lannisterowie od dawna nie mieli własnego miecza z valyriańskiej stali, a od Zagłady Valyrii nie słyszano o wykuwaniu nowych. Tywin przyznaje, że wynajął kowala, by przekuć miecz kogoś, kto miecza już nie będzie potrzebował. Królobójca wydaje się być wdzięczny ojcu za wspaniały prezent, jednakże ma problemy ze schowaniem broni do pochwy – jego lewa ręka wciąż nie dorównuje sprawnością utraconej prawej dłoni, co nie uchodzi uwadze ojca. Tywin brutalnie stwierdza, że Jaime nie może służyć w Królewskiej Gwardii mając tylko jedną dłoń. Między mężczyznami rodzi się napięcie, gdyż Królobójca nie chce słyszeć o opuszczeniu Gwardii, nawet gdy ojciec proponuje mu zwolnienie z przysiąg i powrót do Casterly Rock, by Jaime zaczął rządzić jako lord. Tywin jest wściekły z powodu odmowy syna. Wydziedzicza go, pozwala jednak zachować miecz. mały|Oczekiwanie na delegację z Dorne. Tyrion Lannister wraz z Bronnem i Podrickiem czeka na dornijską delegację z księciem Doranem Martellem na czele, zaproszonych na królewskie wesele. Ku zaskoczeniu Krasnala, książę nie zjawia się z powodu choroby. Dornijscy lordowie informują Tyriona, że zamiast Dorana przybył jego młodszy brat, książę Oberyn, zwany Czerwoną Żmiją. Ku większej konsternacji Tyriona, Oberyn zjawił się w mieście przed świtem. Karzeł postanawia odnaleźć księcia Oberyna, zanim ten zdąży narobić kłopotów. Eskortowanie dornijskich lordów do ich komnat poleca Straży Miejskiej. mały|Oberyn i Tyrion rozmawiają przed domem publicznym. Tymczasem książę Oberyn, wraz ze swoją faworytą Ellarią Sand, ocenia prostytutki w jednym z wielu domu uciech w stolicy. Gdy jednak Oberyn słyszy „Deszcze Castamere” dobiegające z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, wścieka się i wplątuje w utarczkę z ludźmi Lannisterów. Jeden z żołnierzy sięga po miecz, jednak książę jest szybszy: rani przeciwnika w dłoń nożem. Gdy do komnaty wchodzą Tyrion z Bronnem, Oberyn i Tyrion wychodzą na zewnątrz, by porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Książę Dorne otwarcie przyznaje, że przyjechał do stolicy w poszukiwaniu sprawiedliwości oraz zemsty za swoją siostrę, Elię Martell i jej dzieci, którzy zginęli z ręki Gregora „Góry” Clegane’a podczas grabieży Królewskiej Przystani na rozkaz Tywina Lannistera. Tyrion jest zakłopotany tak otwartym oskarżeniem swego ojca o tę zbrodnię, gdyż, jak dotąd, nikt nie śmiał głośno przyznać, że to Tywin Lannister nakazał zamordować dzieci księcia Rhaegara. Sansa Lannister z domu Stark, jej mąż Tyrion i służka Shae siedzą w ogrodach. Shae jest zmartwiona Sansą, która straciła apetyt. Dziewczyna jednak jest wciąż zrozpaczona po śmierci brata i matki. Tyrion prosi, by Shae wyszła, gdyż chce porozmawiać z żoną na osobności. Lannister bierze Sansę za rękę, co nie uchodzi uwadze zazdrosnej Shae. Sansa cofa dłoń, lecz Tyrion nie poddaje się. Mówi, że musi spróbować jej pomóc. Dziewczyna opowiada mu, że nie śpi w nocy, bo wciąż myśli o zamordowanych członkach swojej rodziny. Tyrion proponuje leki, jednak Sansa uparcie ignoruje jego rady. Daje mu do zrozumienia, że wie o drastycznych szczegółach śmierci matki i brata. Prosi męża, by pozwolił jej iść do Bożego Gaju. To jedyne miejsce, którym może być sama. Lannister zgadza się. Tyrion zaś udaje się do swoich komnat, gdzie spotyka Shae. Kobieta pragnie znowu być jego kochanką. Karzeł jej odmawia. Jest zły na nią i martwi się, że ktoś mógł zauważyć, że służka wchodziła do jego komnat, co mogłoby sprowadzić na nią niebezpieczeństwo. Shae jest zazdrosna o Sansę. Zarzuca Tyrionowi, że chciał odesłać swą kochankę za wąskie morze. Tyrion jest skonfundowany, a Shae opuszcza komnatę. Qyburn sporządził Jaimemu złotą dłoń. Lannister nie jest zachwycony atrapą. W komnacie znajduje się również Cersei, która wyraża wdzięczność eksmaesterowi za sprawienie jej bratu nowej dłoni. Gdy Qyburn opuszcza pomieszczenie, Królobójca zauważa, że jego siostra zaczęła pić. Cersei zgryźliwie stwierdza, że w ostatnich czasach za dużo na nią spadło: śmierć jej męża, wyjazd Myrcelli do Dorne, oblężenie Królewskiej Przystani, czy ślub Joffrey’a z Margaery. Jaime mówi, że pozostaje w Królewskiej Gwardii, więc wciąż będzie mógł być blisko niej. Próbuje ją pocałować, jednak królowa go odtrąca. Cersei czyni mu wyrzuty z powodu jego nieobecności. Nie zważa na tłumaczenia Jaimego, że był przecież więźniem. Kłótnię przerywa im służka, donosząca królowej, że Shae odwiedziła komnaty Tyriona. mały|Margaery rozmawia z Brienne o zabójstwie Renly’ego. Lady Olenna pomaga wnuczce w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Wybiera biżuterię dla przyszłej królowej. Rozmowę przerywa im Brienne z Tarthu. Olenna jest pod wrażeniem wojowniczki, która chciała porozmawiać z Margaery na osobności o Renlym Baratheonie. Brienne zwierza się Tyrellównie, że ich król został zabity przez tajemniczy cień o twarzy Stannisa Baratheona. Margaery zdaje się niewiele przejmować się informacjami od Brienne. Mówi, że teraz ich królem jest Joffrey. Jaime Lannister, ser Meryn i Joffrey ustalają szczegóły ochrony królewskiego wesela. Joffrey szydzi z wuja, że jedynym jego osiągnięciem jest zabicie Aerysa Szalonego, a teraz, po stracie ręki, nie tylko nie zdoła zdobyć sławy swoich poprzedników, lecz także nie będzie w stanie dostatecznie chronić swego króla. Sansa modli się Bożym Gaju. Z góry obserwują ją Jaime i Brienne. Kobieta przypomina Królobójcy przysięgę, którą ten złożył Catelyn Stark – rycerz miał czuwać nad jej córkami, by te były bezpieczne. Jaime z rozczarowaniem stwierdza, że i tak już zawalił, gdyż młodszej dziewczynki nie widziano od czasu śmierci Eddarda Starka. Jego zdaniem Arya jest martwa. Zaś Sansa została żoną Tyriona i Królobójca nie widzi wyjścia innego, niż pozostawić ją w Królewskiej Przystani. Brienne naciska na niego, że to wciąż nie zwalnia go z przysięgi. Jaime irytuje się na przyjaciółkę, jednak po chwili przyznaje jej rację. Sansa modli się, dopóki nie usłyszy niepokojącego szelestu krzaków. W drodze powrotnej z Bożego Gaju czuje się śledzona. Podąża za nią gruby mężczyzna. Okazuje się być nim ser Dontos Hollard, podupadły rycerz-pijak, którego Sansa uratowała od śmierci z rąk Joffreya. Mężczyzna dziękuje jej za uratowanie życia i wręcza dziewczynie naszyjnik z niebieskimi kryształami, który należał do jego matki. Sansa, z początku niechętna, przyjmuje podarek. Obiecuje, że będzie nosić go z dumą. mały|Ygritte poprawia strzały. Dzicy obozują w wąwozie. Ygritte, wyraźnie sfrustrowana, struga strzały. Tormund kpi sobie z niej, że nie była w stanie zabić Jona Snow, mimo że jest wyśmienitą łuczniczką. Stwierdza, że Ygritte puściła go żywym specjalnie, gdyż wciąż żywi do niego uczucia. Do obozu wkracza grupa mężczyzn; dzicy nie wydają się być z tego powodu zachwyceni. Przybyszami są Thennowie, plemię kanibali. Zostali wysłani przez Mance’a, by wspomogli grupę Tormunda w pustoszeniu okolicznych ziem. mały|Thennowie przy ognisku. Przywódca Thennów, Styr, zadaje Tormundowi niewygodne pytania, m.in. co się stało z ich wargiem i dlaczego nie ma z nimi Jona Snow. Tormund stwierdza, że odpowiada tylko przed Królem za Murem. Styr droczy się z Tormundem i Ygritte, że powinni spróbować ludzkiego mięsa, zwłaszcza mięsa Wron z Czarnego Zamku. Tormund i Ygritte spoglądają z niesmakiem na ludzkie ramię zawieszone nad paleniskiem. W Czarnym Zamku trwają przygotowania obrony przed najazdem dzikich. Jon już wyzdrowiał z ran zadanych mu przez Ygritte, jednak wciąż wyraźnie kuleje. Spotyka się z kolejnym bolesnym ciosem – wieści o śmierci Robba. Jon zwierza się Samowi, że w dawnych czasach był zazdrosny o brata z prawego łoża, który we wszystkim przodował. Przyznaje się, że mimo wszystko zawsze kochał Robba. Sam powiadamia przyjaciela, że już czas, by złożył zeznania przed sądem złożonym z tymczasowego zastępcy dowódcy ser Allisera Thorna, maestera Aemona Targaryena, pierwszego budowniczego Othella Yarwycka i Janosa Slynta, który do nie dawna był dowódcą Straży Miejskiej Królewskiej Przystani. Thorne przepytuje Snowa o szczegóły śmierci Qhorina Półrękiego. Jon zeznaje zgodnie z prawdą, co jednak nie przekonuje wrogo nastawionych Thorne’a i Slynta . Mężczyźni oskarżają go o kolaborację z dzikimi. Jon wścieka się, że bycie podwójnym agentem było zadaniem powierzonym mu przez Półrękiego, ale przyznaje, że złamał celibat z dziką dziewczyną. Slynt i Thorne uważają to za wyśmienity pretekst do ukarania Jona. Snow ripostuje, że w czasie, gdy oni czczo rozmawiają o jego złamanych przysięgach, Mance Rayder wraz z potężną, stutysięczną armią, szykuje atak na Nocną Straż od północy. Informuje ich, że drugi oddział dzikich ma w tym samym czasie napaść na Czarny Zamek od południa. Thorne wciąż nie jest przekonany, lecz przesłuchanie kończy maester Aemon, stwierdzeniem, że Jon mówi prawdę. Komisja zostaje odwołana. mały|Drogon warczy na Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen siedzi wraz ze swoimi trzema smokami nad brzegiem morza. Każdy ze smoków urósł do rozmiarów małego konia. Gdy Viserion i Rhaegal walczą o kawałek owczego mięsa, Drogon włącza się do potyczki. Dany próbuje uspokoić czarnego smoka, ale ten groźnie warczy i kłapie na nią zębami. Daenerys jest roztrzęsiona. Zjawia się zmartwiony Jorah Mormont. Mężczyzna zauważa, że nawet Matka Smoków nie jest w stanie do końca kontrolować tych bestii. Daenerys wraca do swojej armii Nieskalanych. Pytają o Daaria Naharisa i Szarego Robaka. Okazuje się, że obaj mężczyźni siedzą naprzeciw siebie, a każdy na wyciągniętych rękach trzyma swój miecz. Daario informuje Daenerys, że ten, który dłużej utrzyma oręż, będzie mógł jechać obok Daenerys. Dany odpowiada z przekąsem, że ten przywilej należy do Joraha Mormonta i ser Barristana Selmy’ego, po czym stwierdza, że ten, który jako ostatni będzie trzymał miecz może sobie znaleźć nową królową, by dla niej walczyć. Daario i Szary Robak szybko rezygnują z konkurencji. mały|Ukrzyżowane dziecko przy drodze do Meereen. Daenerys i Missandei obserwują przemarsz wojsk Nieskalanych. Dany planuje atak na niewolnicze miasto Meereen. Do kobiet podchodzi Daario Naharis. Prosi, by Missandei zostawiła go samego z królową, gdyż chce omówić z nią strategię. Jak się okazuje, mężczyzna przyniósł Dany kwiaty. Ta jest z początku poirytowana, ale po paru chwilach ulega urokowi najemnika. Armia Nieskalanych zatrzymuje się. Zaniepokojona Daenerys podchodzi do ser Barristana i Joraha. Rycerze wpatrują się w ukrzyżowane dziecko-niewolnika. Ser Jorah informuje królową, że krzyże z dziećmi znaczą każdą milę na ich drodze do Meereen. Dany pyta o odległość tego miejsca od miasta w milach. Dowiaduje się, że to 163. Poleca swoim przybocznym, aby usunęli niewolniczą obrożę niewolniczą z ciała dziecka, zanim je pogrzebią. Arya Stark i Sandor Clegane wędrują po zrujnowanym przez wojnę Dorzeczu. Arya naciska na towarzysza, żeby sprawił jej konia. Dziewczynka zapewnia go, że nie ucieknie. Jej cała rodzina nie żyje, więc nie ma się do kogo udać. Sandor odpowiada, że planuje ją zawieźć do ciotki, lady Lysy Arryn w Dolinie i uzyskać za nią okup. mały|Arya i Ogar rozmawiają z Polliverem. Podróżni obserwują gospodę. Arya rozpoznaje jednego z gości. Okazuje się być nim Polliver, człowiek Góry, który zabił jej przyjaciela Lommy’ego. Co więcej, okazuje się, że żołdak wciąż ma jej miecz, Igłę. Arya rusza na spotkanie z Polliverem, aby odzyskać oręż i zemścić się, jednak zostaje zatrzymana przez Ogara pod drzwiami gospody. Razem wchodzą do środka. Gdy siadają przy stole, zwracają uwagę Pollivera, który rozpoznaje Sandora. Zaczyna się rozmowa między dwoma mężczyznami. Polliver zachęca Sandora do plądrowania okolic, jako że obaj służą Lannisterom. Clegane kwituje to słowami „pieprzyć króla”. Polliver orientuje się, iż pogłoski o porzuceniu Lannisterów przez Ogara są prawdziwe. W karczmie wywiązuje się bijatyka między Sandorem a ludźmi Góry. Arya z początku nie miesza się do potyczki, wkrótce jednak wspiera w walce Ogara. Dziewczynka dostrzega szansę, by zemścić się na Polliverze. Zabiera mu Igłę i powtarza nad powalonym mężczyzną te same słowa, które żołdak mówił przed zabiciem Lommy’ego. Dziewczynka uśmierca żołnierza. Ogar był pod wrażeniem, gdy po chwili razem opuszczają karczmę, Starkówna dosiada własnego wierzchowca. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Książę Oberyn Martell * Ellaria Sand * Morgan * Lord Blackmont * Lord Dagos Manwoody * Ser Deziel Dalt * Ser Endrew Tarth * Styr, Magnar Thennu * Warg Thennów * Lowell Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington jako Jon Snow * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako lady Margaery Tyrell * Jack Gleeson jako król Joffrey Baratheon * Sophie Turner jako księżniczka Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams jako księżniczka Arya Stark * John Bradley-West jako Samwell Tarly * Rose Leslie jako Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju jako Tormund * Rory McCann jako Sandor Clegane * Gwendoline Christie jako Brienne z Tarthu * Jerome Flynn jako ser Bronn * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Diana Rigg jako lady Olenna Tyrell * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Indira Varma jako Ellaria Sand * Michiel Huisman jako Daario Naharis * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Peter Vaughan jako maester Aemon Targaryen * Owen Teale jako ser Alliser Thorne * Anton Lesser jako Qyburn * Yuri Kolokolnikov jako Styr, Magnar Thennu * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Dominic Carter jako lord Janos Slynt * Daniel Portman jako Podrick Payne * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Tony Way jako Dontos Hollard * Will Tudor jako Olyvar * Andy Kellegher jako Polliver * Chris Reilly jako Morgan * Stuart Martin jako przyjaciel Morgana * Joseph Gatt jako warg Thennów * Martin Walsh jako oberżysta * Daniel Rabin jako lord Blackmont * Brian Fortune jako Othell Yarwyck * Dez McMahon jako ser Endrew Tarth * Sara Dylan jako służka * Josephine Gillan jako Marei * Tommy Dunne jako kowal * Gabrielle Dempsey jako córka oberżysty * Maria Sikavica jako prostytutka Adnotacje * 18 z 27 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Conleth Hill (Varys), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow) i Hannah Murray (Goździk) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między książką a serialem * Książę Oberyn od razu wychodzi na spotkanie Tyrionowi. * Polliver ginie zabity przez Ogara. * Ogar zostaje ciężko ranny w wyniku starcia w karczmie. * Arya zabija w podobny sposób innego człowieka Góry, Raffa Słodyczka. * Thennowie są nie kanibalami, lecz jednym z najbardziej cywilizowanych ludów za Murem. * Ser Alliser Thorne nie był zastępcą Lorda Dowódcy. * Przesłuchanie Jona ma miejsce dopiero po bitwie o Czarny Zamek. * Sansa specjalnie chodzi do Bożego Gaju, by omawiać tam z ser Dontosem plan ucieczki ze stolicy. Spotykała się z upadłym rycerzem kilkakrotnie. * Sansa od ser Dontosa otrzymała siatkę na włosy, nie naszyjnik. * Jaime i Brienne docierają do Królewskiej Przystani już po weselu Joffreya. * Brienne zaraz po przybyciu do stolicy została zatrzymana w sprawie śmierci Renly’ego. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Zwei Schwerter (Episode) en:Two Swords es:Dos espadas fr:Deux Épées it:Le due spade ja:シーズン4第1話「二本の剣」 pt-br:Duas Espadas ro:Două săbii ru:Два меча zh:TV:第四季第一集